yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Coughkoff
is a Rank E Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. From Yo-kai Watch to Yo-kai Watch 3, Jibanyan evolves into Thornyan by fusing it with this Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Appearance Coughkoff resembles a light brown chestnut with an opened jagged section on the front, revealing a single, light blue eye. Coughkoff is also really prickly. Personality Coughkoff makes the inspirited person catch a cold by poking its spikes into the person's throat (in the English dub, this was rephrased to sound more general - with the throat not being specified). In the manga he throws germs that are in a basket he carries around. According to Whisper, Coughkoff gives you a hacking cough that sounds like a cold but is not a real infection. (In the Japanese version, Whisper says that Coughkoff gives you a real cold. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Coughkoff can be found in every tree around Uptown Springdale using the Yo-kai Watch lens. He can be found physically in the Springdale Sewers. Yo-kai Watch 2 Coughkoff can be found in the 2nd Quiz Room behind the 40 Globe Gate of Whimsy which he always appears in the middle tree. Yo-kai Watch 3 Coughkoff appears in the Seaside cave San Fantastico. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | tribe = eerie | yo-kai = Coughkoff.PNG|305|116|85|126|131}} |15-67|5 = Single enemy|-}} |20-90|Water|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single enemy|-|6 = Gives a Yo-kai a sore throat and steadily decreases its HP.}} ||-|All enemies|His prickly nature undoes all good effects on enemies.}} ||-|6 = Deals damage back to foe while guarding.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 | tribe = eerie | role = ranger | yo-kai = Coughkoff.PNG|542|C|E|E}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch to Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes In the anime Coughkoff debuted in ''Yo-kai Duchoo'' when he and Duchoo makes Nate fake being sick by inspiriting him, allowing him to skip school to play his video game to catch up to Bear and Eddie. He gives him his medal afterwards and flies out of the window, but then Nate gets an actual cold. Coughkoff appeared in ''The New Yo-kai Watch'', where he was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Etymology *"Coughkoff" is a combination of cough and a corruption of the same word. *"Igaigaguri" is a portmanteau of igaiga (イガイガ, "scratchy throat") and igaguri (毬栗, "chestnut in its burr"). Origin Coughkoff seems to based on a chestnut and a sore throat. Trivia In other languages Related Yo-kai Hurchin fr:Malmidal de:Hustanie es:Ejemtos Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Plant Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe